chuckecheesefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kenneth0
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Chuck E. Cheese's Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley I Like Chuck E. Cheese's Place I Like to go to Chuck E. Cheese's because they have pizza and games. My favorite one i like to go on first is Nicktoons Racing just like the one i got on the PlayStation. They got animatronics that walks around at the Chuck Live! it is a cool place that Where a Kid Can Be a Kid. You have to instert one token in there and you'll get tickets (not on some games) and win a prize. This is my favoritest coolest place Chuck E. Cheese's. Parents will let kids go online at Official website. In 1980-1987 the Chuck E. Cheese's was replaced to Planet Pizza and then Showbiz Pizza when my mom was a young adult. But in 1987 it got back to Chuck E. Cheese's. Chuck E. Cheese's in my favoritest place that Where a Kid Can Be a Kid. Will you join forces with the ShowBiz Pizza Wiki? Let's join forces! I'm not sure if you're aware, but there is a ShowBiz Pizza Wiki already on Wikia that could use your help. The ShowBiz Pizza Wiki covers Pizza Time Theatre, ShowBiz Pizza, Chuck E. Cheese's, and The Rock-afire Explosion (i.e. the entire ShowBiz/CEC universe), and rather than duplicate efforts, I'd like for you to join us in creating a world-class wiki about CEC and ShowBiz. Will you join us? SchuminWeb (talk) 19:48, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I have removed 2 unneeded pages